L'antre enfumé et imbibé d'alcool
by Asaliah
Summary: La mère de Castiel ne l'aimait pas. Et ceci a commencé alors qu'il était encore dans son utérus. Alors elle buvait et fumait durant sa grossesse. Mais Castiel naîtra… et après ? Une histoire commune, deux alternatives différentes, deux fins possibles, mais la mort sera présente dans tous les cas. Plus de précisions à l'intérieur. DEUXIÈME PARTIE EN LIGNE.
1. Petites explications

**L'ANTRE ENFUMÉ ET IMBIBÉ D'ALCOOL**

JE VOUS CONSEILLE DE LIRE TOUT CE BLABLATAGE QUI POURRA VOUS AIDER À LA COMPRÉHENSION

**Explications** : Alors cette idée m'est venue grâce aux deux merveilleuses chansons de Eths, "Anima Exhalare" et "Animadversion". Ces deux chansons racontent à peu près la même histoire mais l'issue est totalement différente. Je vous laisserai découvrir ça :)

D'abord il y a "Anima Exhalare", une chanson totalement magnifique et gorgée d'émotions. C'est la belle et triste histoire. Ce sera également le cas de la fiction. Et puis il y a "Animadversion", bien plus violente textuellement et musicalement. Et bien évidemment, la fiction en sera de même.

**Points communs entre les deux fictions** : Quand la mère de Castiel était enceinte de lui, elle ne l'aimait déjà pas. Alors elle fumait et buvait durant sa grossesse. Adulte, Castiel rencontrera Dean (même si je pense que celui-ci aura une importance plutôt mineure).

**Précision importante** : Même si l'histoire est globalement la même, ces deux OS sont totalement à part l'un de l'autre (l'un n'est pas la suite ou le prequel de l'autre)

**Résumé :** La mère de Castiel ne l'aimait pas. Et ceci a commencé alors qu'il était encore dans son utérus. Alors elle buvait et fumait durant sa grossesse. Mais Castiel naîtra… et après ? Une histoire commune, deux alternatives différentes, deux fins possibles, mais la mort sera présente dans tous les cas.

**Disclaimer **: La série Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que les paroles de chansons qui apparaîtront.

**Ratings :** T pour Anima Exhalare et M pour Animadversion

**Auteur :** Asaliah (bref, moi :D)

**Genre :** Songfics, Drame, Hurt

**PARTIE I : Anima Exhalare**

**PARTIE II : Animadversion**

Bref dîtes moi si ça vous tente ou non ) c'est un projet qui me tient vraiment à cœur alors ça me ferait mal que ça n'intéresse personne :( N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, je suis là pour ça ! A bientôt j'espère :)


	2. Partie I : Anima Exhalare

**PARTIE I : ANIMA EXHALARE**

**NDA : **J'ai essayé de donner un peu plus d'importance au personnage de Dean car ça me rendait triste de ne lui accorder qu'une minuscule (vraiment toute petite) apparition comme je l'avais envisagé au départ. Donc voilà le premier OS, en quelque sorte la version enfant de l'histoire. Douce et triste.

**Disclaimer :** Supernatural ne m'appartient pas (et c'est bien dommage, j'ai pleins d'idées cochonnes de trucs que pourraient faire Dean et Cass ensemble…)

**Rating :** T

**Avertissement** : mini Destiel (slash, boy/boy, enfin bref vous voyez)

P.S : No Beta.

P.P.S : J'avais dit que des paroles de la chanson apparaîtraient mais en fait non. Cette fiction est largement inspirée de la chanson mais je vais pas faire du plagiat non plus (y a pas mal d'éléments personnels quand même). L'histoire est dans ma tête donc si vous êtes curieux de voir à quoi ressemble les textes de la song qui m'a inspiré ce récit, Internet ça existe alors vous vous dé-mer-dez :p

_(Castiel a 27 ans)_

La courbe de mes chaussures épousait parfaitement le goudron de la route rendu brûlant par le soleil. Dans ma main droite, un bouquet de fleurs. Des orchidées plus précisément. Dans ma main gauche, celle de mon petit ami, Dean. Cette main emprisonnée dans la mienne, telle un soutien, un pilier, le symbole de la compréhension silencieuse de mon conjoint. Ce jour ci, comme tous les ans, n'était pas vraiment joyeux. Chaque année à cette date, je prenais le même chemin, accompagné par Dean. Chaque année à cette date, je me rendais au cimetière. Chaque année à cette date, je déposais des fleurs sur la tombe de ma mère. Ma mère morte en me donnant la vie. Mais pour que vous compreniez un peu mieux tout ça, petit retour en arrière.

_21 ans plus tôt_

Je jouais dans le jardin de mes grands-parents quand la révélation me frappa : tous les enfants à l'école avaient un papa et une maman. Moi je n'avais ni l'un ni l'autre, c'était mes grands parents qui m'élevaient. Je descendis de la balançoire et me dirigeai vers eux : ils étaient confortablement installés dans la véranda à parler de ces fameux « sujets d'adultes ». J'entrai dans l'habitacle et leur demandai avec toute la naïveté dont pouvait faire preuve un enfant de 6 ans :

- Pourquoi j'ai pas un papa et une maman moi ?

Mes grands-parents se regardèrent. Je ne l'avais pas compris tout de suite mais en grandissant, quand j'y repensais, je pouvais affirmer qu'il y avait de la peur et de la tristesse dans ce bref regard échangé. C'était éphémère mais c'était bien là. Ils n'avaient jamais répondu réellement à ma question, se contentant de la détourner à chaque fois que je la posais. Et plus les années passaient, plus celle-ci devenait récurrente.

_14 ans plus tôt_

J'avais 13 ans. Je demandai pour la énième fois à mes grands-parents pourquoi je n'avais pas de parents. Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils esquivent comme à chaque fois mais il n'en fut rien. Ma grand-mère regarda mon grand-père et lui dit :

- Il est assez grand maintenant.

Elle se leva de la chaise où elle était assise et m'intima de la suivre. Ce que je fis bien évidemment. Il me guida jusqu'au grenier, se dirigea vers un vieux meuble d'où elle tira un coffret poussiéreux. Elle me le donna et repartit sans un mot. Je restai un moment planté dans le grenier, le coffret à la main, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis je baissai les yeux sur l'objet. J'allai dans ma chambre, m'assis sur mon lit, posai la boîte à côté de moi puis l'ouvris, la main légèrement tremblante. J'y vis des feuilles de papier, recouverte d'une écriture manuscrite. Je pris la première qui venait et commençai à la lire.

_"8e mois._

_Je vois bien que ma grossesse arrive à terme. Mon corps est plus déformé que jamais, je vomis tout le temps et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me déplacer. J'ai hâte que ce monstre sorte enfin de moi ! Des fois, comme maintenant, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait d'avorter. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage et c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs. Comment pourrai-je élever cet enfant sachant qu'à chaque fois que je poserai les yeux sur lui je penserai automatiquement à ce soir là ? Comment pourrai-je oublier tout ça avec un souvenir constant dans ma vie ? Essayer d'oublier était ce que j'avais de mieux à faire mais ça sera totalement impossible maintenant. J'aurais vraiment du avorter, effacer la dernière trace que cet homme a laissé en moi. Mais j'étais trop faible pour oser. Parfois je me dis que je suis injuste avec cet enfant, après tout, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il n'y peut rien si son père est un connard. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le haïr quand même. C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien."_

Ce n'était pas signé. Mais j'avais une petite idée de qui avait écrit ceci. Le souffle court, je pris une autre feuille dans la boîte et entamai ma lecture.

_"5__e__ mois._

_J'ai fais plus de la moitié de ma grossesse maintenant. Ce calvaire est bientôt terminé. Enfin en partie du moins, je devrai toujours élever le gosse. A moins que je le fasse adopter ? Je n'en sais rien, j'aviserai le moment venu. Je peux connaître le sexe du bébé maintenant. Mais je n'en ai pas envie. En fait je m'en fiche. Fille ou garçon ça n'a pas d'importance, cet enfant restera un fruit du viol. Un être impur qui ne devrait pas être là. Je ne lui parle jamais. J'entends pleins d'anecdotes de femmes parlant à leur bébé durant leur grossesse. Il paraît que ça aide au développement social de l'enfant plus tard. Moi je ne lui parle pas. Je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Je me contente de fumer et de boire. C'est mauvais pour le bébé et ça nuit à son développement physique et mental. Mais quand on y réfléchit, comme je ne lui parle pas, que je ne caresse jamais mon ventre « amoureusement » et que je ne fais rien de tout ce que font les femmes enceintes, ces écarts sont le seul lien entre moi et ce qui grandit dans mon ventre. Finalement, on aura partagé quelque chose lui et moi. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de prénom. En fait je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchis. Comme l'adoption, je déciderai de ça le moment venu."_

J'en lus une autre, puis une autre, puis encore une autre. Il n'y avait plus aucuns doutes, il s'agissait de ma mère. Dans ces écrits elle racontait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir : son viol, sa grossesse, l'alcool, la cigarette, sa haine envers moi et envers mon père… Je devinai pourquoi mes grands-parents n'avaient jamais voulu parler de mes parents. Mon père avait violé ma mère et ma mère n'avait jamais voulu de moi. Etait-ce pourquoi je ne la connaissais pas ? Peut-être qu'elle était partie loin d'ici, mettant le plus d'écart entre elle et moi, le « souvenir constant ». Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir, c'était compréhensible mais… savoir que ma mère me haïssait à ce point me faisait mal. Très mal. Je passai tout le reste de ma journée et de ma nuit à réfléchir à ce que j'avais lu, me tournant et me retournant dans mon lit. Le lendemain matin, j'attendis que mes grands-parents sortent de leur chambre pour me lever. Je les retrouvai dans la cuisine et sans même les saluer leur demandai :

- Qu'est-ce-qui est arrivé à ma mère ?

Il y eu un léger silence avant que mon grand-père réponde.

- Elle est morte quelques minutes après ta naissance.

Une vague glacée ma parcourue de part en part. Elle n'était pas partie… elle était morte par ma faute.

- Mais il y a quelque-chose que tu ne sais toujours pas Castiel. Reprit mon grand-père.

- Nous avons assisté à l'accouchement. Continua ma grand-mère. Il y a effectivement eu des complications. Quand tu es enfin né, les infirmières t'ont tendu à ta mère, la routine habituelle. Au début celle-ci était réticente mais quand elle t'a eu dans les bras… son regard a changé. Elle n'a rien dit, s'est contenté de te fixer des yeux puis enfin elle t'a souri. Pas un grand sourire flamboyant, plutôt un léger et doux sourire.

- Elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle t'aimait Castiel. Termina mon grand-père.

Je restai scotché sur place. Impossible…

- Juste avant de pousser son dernier soupire, elle a murmuré ton prénom. Castiel. L'ange du jeudi. C'est exactement comme ça qu'elle t'as considéré sur le moment : tu es né un jeudi et pour elle tu étais son ange, son sauveur. Elle est partie en paix grâce à toi. Son seul regret aurait sûrement été de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de vivre avec toi.

Je maintins mon silence, ne sachant que dire. J'avais du mal à y croire.

- Mais… les lettres… bégayai-je.

- Les lettres ont été écrites avant que tout ça ne se passe. M'interrompit ma grand-mère. Je pense que le fait de te voir, de t'avoir dans ses bras l'a fait prendre conscience que tu comptais pour elle.

_Présent_

Dean me sortit de mes pensées en me secouant légèrement. Nous étions arrivés, devant la tombe de ma mère. Je restai un moment à la contempler avant d'y déposer les fleurs.

- Est-ce-que ça va ? Me demanda Dean avec empathie.

- Oui ne t'en fais pas. Lui répondis-je avec un léger sourire. Je repensais juste… à tout ça.

Il m'attira légèrement à lui et m'embrassa le front. Il pouvait plus ou moins comprendre ce que je ressentais : même si sa situation était très différente de la mienne, sa mère était morte quand il avait quatre ans, dans un incendie. Quand nous nous étions rencontrés au lycée, j'étais encore mal à cause de ce que j'avais apprit sur ma mère et lui ne s'était toujours pas remis de la mort de la sienne. Nous nous étions chacun soutenus réciproquement, nous aidant à nous reconstruire.

- Elle aurait été fière de toi. Me murmura-t-il après s'être séparé de moi.

Je le savais. Elle m'avait aimé. Même si ce n'avait pu durer que quelques minutes, elle m'avait aimé. Ma mère n'était pas morte en me détestant, et c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

_**FIN**_

**Voilà donc la première partie (la version soft pour enfant). J'espère que vous êtes pas trop trop trop déçus :) J'ai un peu l'impression de l'avoir baclé… bref. N'hésitez pas à poser des questions et à me dire si vous avez vu des fautes d'orthographe (ce qui est fort possible). L'autre à venir sera beaucoup plus trash.**

**A bientôt !**

**Asaliah**


	3. Partie II : Animadversion

**PARTIE II : ANIMADVERSION**

**NDA **: Bien voilà enfin cette seconde partie ! Comme je l'avais prévenu, elle est plus trash que la précédente. Différences : La mère de Castiel a survécu et elle n'a pas eu le "déclic" comme dans la partie précédente (en clair, elle ne l'a jamais aimé).

**Rappel** : Les deux parties sont indépendantes l'une de l'autre.

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient (enfin si l'histoire quand même !)

**Rating** : M

**Avertissements** : Violence, langage. Pas de Beta.

P.S : Dean sera présent mais aura un tout autre rôle que dans la première partie… Je vous laisse découvrir ça )

Enjoy :)

_(Castiel a 22 ans)_

La neige crissait sous mes pas lourds et traînants. Nous étions le 24 décembre, jour de fête et de bonheur pour les gens normaux, mais pas pour moi. Je me rendais chez ma mère pour fêter Noël, comme chaque année depuis que j'avais quitté la maison. Enfin… depuis qu'elle m'avait mis dehors le jour de mes 18 ans. Acte cruel me diriez-vous ? Acte naturel pour elle. Ma mère avait toujours eu… un souci avec moi. Et un gros. En fait elle ne m'a jamais aimé. Pas une seule seconde. J'avais accepté ce fait depuis longtemps maintenant. J'étais un enfant non désiré, enfant du viol, et dès la grossesse elle avait décidé de me faire payer à la place de mon père : alcool, cigarettes, manque de considération, d'attention, tout était passé. Et après la naissance ça ne s'est pas arrangé. Elle ne m'avait jamais donné le sein (acte scellant le lien maternel), me donnant tout de suite ces infâmes laits en poudre. Pas une seule fois elle ne m'avait lu une histoire, fait un bisou, un calin, ou même lancé un regard tendre. Elle n'hésitait pas une seule seconde pour me hurler dessus à chaque petites bêtises ou pour me punir en me frappant. Bien évidemment, il y a des choses dont je ne pouvais pas me souvenir par moi-même, mais c'était elle en personne qui m'avait tout raconté, sans aucune honte ou remords. Mais le plus souvent, elle ne me criait pas dessus, non elle se contentait de m'ignorer, comme si je n'étais rien. Et je crois que c'était pire… Durant toutes ces années, j'avais grandi sans avoir connu l'amour maternel… et ça faisait mal, très mal. Surtout quand je la voyais agir avec mon frère aîné, Dean. Lui, elle l'aimait. Il m'arrivait parfois de lui en vouloir pour ça mais il n'y était pour rien, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Je l'appréciais beaucoup d'ailleurs, il rendait la vie à la maison familiale plus douce et agréable. Il essayait par moment de raisonner ma mère et celle-ci lui promettait alors de faire des efforts mais à chaque fois, il n'en était rien. C'était uniquement pour Dean que je venais aux repas de famille. Et c'était uniquement pour Dean que ma mère me laissait y venir. J'étais donc sur le chemin, sentant mon cœur se resserrer à mesure que j'approchais de ma maison d'enfance. Je n'aimais pas les repas de famille là bas : en plus de l'ambiance lourde (il n'y avait que mon frère, ma mère et moi) et du fait que ma mère saisissait n'importe quelle occasion pour me critiquer et me faire me sentir comme une merde, à chaque fois que j'étais là bas, tous les souvenirs que j'avais de sa façon de me traiter pendant des années me revenaient à la tête. Je ressentais alors une fureur et une haine incroyable, si bien que j'étais obligé de me retenir très fort de ne pas tout laisser éclater. Mais plus les années passaient et plus c'était dur.

_Cris, violence et non-respect de l'être ne peuvent amener qu'au mal de vivre,  
A une rancœur amère, toujours aussi présente.  
Le pardon ne pouvant s'envisager, seule une vengeance violente,  
Une décharge de tout ce qu'il y a de mauvais, malsain,  
Au plus profond du subconscient,  
Pourrait permettre de ne plus penser aux noirs souvenirs qui gangrènent ma chair me rendant chaque jours un peu plus malade._

Je me retrouvai enfin devant la lourde porte en bois. J'inspirai profondément et toquai. Elle s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur la silhouette frêle de ma mère.

- Bonjour maman. Saluai-je poliment.

- Tu es en retard, pour ne rien changer. Me répondit-elle, glaciale.

Puis sur ces mots, elle partit dans le salon, me laissant seul sur le pas de la porte. Je sentis la colère monter sournoisement en moi, tel un insecte putride. Je serrai et desserrai les poings, tentant de me calmer.

- Salut Cass !

Je levai la tête et vis Dean dévaler les escaliers. A sa vue, je me détendis aussitôt et souris. Au moins il était là lui. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'intima d'entrer. Je mis mon manteau sur le crochet prévu à cet effet et suivis mon frère jusqu'au salon.

- T'es venu à pied avec ce froid ? Me demanda-t-il étonné.

- Oui, tu sais bien que j'aime marcher.

Au loin j'entendis la voix de ma mère lancer :

- Si tu tombes malade, évite au moins de nous contaminer ton frère et moi.

- Maman ! S'exclama Dean.

Je fis un geste de main pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien. J'étais habitué. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle à manger où le repas était déjà servi. Je m'installai en face de Dean, ma mère en bout de table comme à son habitude. C'était en quelque sorte pour affirmer son autorité et son pouvoir, des conneries du genre. Le début du repas se passa plutôt tranquillement, ma mère et mon frère discutant de tout et de rien, Dean cherchant de temps à temps à m'inclure mais ma mère m'excluait aussitôt de la conversation. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose la question qui changera tout :

- Alors Cass, une petite amie ou quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

- Oui, tu te souviens de Meg Masters notre ancienne voisine ? Et bien on s'est retrouvé à la fac et on est ensemble depuis quelques mois.

- Sérieux ? C'est génial ! S'exclama Dean.

- Cette fille a toujours été une traînée, marmonna ma mère.

Silence.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu viens de dire ? Dis-je d'un air dangereusement trop calme.

- Que c'est une traînée. D'ailleurs ça ne m'étonne pas que tu te sois mis avec elle, il fallait évidemment que même tes goûts en matière de femmes soient mauvais. Tu rates vraiment tout ce que tu entreprends mon pauvre garçon.

S.I.L.E.N.C.E

Dean ne savait pas où se mettre, ma mère se remit à manger comme si de rien était et moi je bouillonnais intérieurement. Que ma mère m'insulte et me rabaisse, ça je pouvais l'accepter. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'insulter quelqu'un qui comptait pour moi simplement parce-que justement, cette personne était importante à mes yeux. Là non je n'étais pas d'accord.

Des fois, je me disais que tout ceci n'était qu'un concours de circonstances. Que si telle ou telle chose ne s'était pas produite, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. A moins que ceci ait été mon destin. A moins que ceci ait été notre destin à tous les deux.

Oui car à ce moment précis où j'étais au bord de l'implosion, le téléphone de Dean sonna et il sortit de la pièce pour répondre. J'étais donc seul avec ma mère, au moment où il ne le fallait surtout pas.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, fis-je entre mes dents.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas te retrouver en face de la vérité ? Répondit elle d'un air moqueur.

Ce regard, ce sourire. Ce fut trop. Toutes ces années, ces vingt-deux putains d'années de haine me revinrent en pleine face et cette boule de fureur enfouie depuis ci longtemps en moi finit par éclater.

_Mes pieds s'enlisent, mon esprit les suit.  
Je me perds._

Je me levai, me dirigeai vers elle en quelques enjambées. Sans hésitation, aucune, mes mains s'enroulèrent autour de sa gorge fragile.

- Tu n'auras donc jamais fini de me faire chier ! Lui criai-je au visage.

Elle me fixait du regard avec un mélange de peur et d'affrontement. Je la jetai par terre et me mis à la rouer de coups au visage. Elle était trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit, j'étais trop enfoncé dans ma rage pour m'arrêter. Les coups pleuvaient, son visage finit par être méconnaissable, trop de sang, trop d'os brisés. Mes jointures me faisaient mal mais qu'importe.

_Un déséquilibre profond flotte en moi, écarquillé, vitreux.  
Je dois être déchiré, je ne sais plus vraiment c'que j'fais.  
Ta gueule est tuméfiée.  
Que dire, pas grand chose, tout ça devait arriver.  
L'important, au fond, c'est de crever l'abcès,_

- VIEILLE PUTE ! Hurlai-je.

Je pouvais sentir Dean qui tentait de m'arracher à ma proie mais j'étais déjà loin, dans cet univers de violence, de sang et vengeance. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne bougeait plus. Inconsciente ou morte, je n'en savais rien. Je me contentais juste de déverser ma haine, de me purger de tout ce que j'avais en moi. J'aimais cela, ça me plaisait. J'en voulais plus, toujours plus. Me venger, la faire payer. C'était tout ce qui comptait à ce moment.

_Le sang épais & chaud galvanise mes mains.  
Mon cœur, par terre,  
Emprunte le chemin qui mène à l'horreur d'une excitation morbide,  
Les yeux brillants,  
Le regard matricide._

Tout cela ressemblait à une scène de film d'horreur. Du sang partout, sur le sol, les murs, mes mains, mon visage, mes habits, même Dean avait reçu des projections. Il essayait toujours désespérément de m'arrêter même si au fond de lui il savait que c'était trop tard. Plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais partir, jusqu'à un point de non retour. J'étais perdu. C'était trop tard autant pour elle que pour moi.

_Je construits des abysses, _

_C'est si beau, quand c'est au fond de la peau.  
Que je l'aime ton doux regard qui plisse...  
C'est si beau, quand je défonce ton cerveau._

Puis je sentis une violente douleur à la tête. Je fus étourdi pendant quelques secondes et Dean en profita pour me repousser sur le côté. Il m'avait frappé avec une lampe. Il mis deux doigts sur sa jugulaire pour vérifier si elle était en vie mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, ce ne fut pas le cas. Toute la scène avait duré à peine quelques petites minutes mais il s'agissaient des quelques petites minutes qui avaient changé à jamais la vie de trois être. Dean me regarda avec des yeux remplis de larmes, des yeux traumatisés.

- Cass, fit il dans un souffle.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. J'étais loin. J'étais perdu. Je me contentai de lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil avant de commencer à rire, de ce rire qu'ont les fous. Au loin on pouvait entendre les voisins de gauche qui finissaient de célébrer leur réveillon de Noël, inconscients que dans la maison d'à côté, un jeune homme pleurait en tenant dans ses bras sa mère morte et ensanglantée tandis que son meurtrier de petit frère riait frénétiquement de ses actes tout en répétant comme une litanie.

- Le truie est morte, la truie est morte, la truie est morte…

_**FIN**_

**Youhou ça donne la pêche ! J'espère que vous ne lisez pas ça le matin sinon vous allez avoir un moral d'enfer pour commencer la journée ! Bon alors déjà je tiens à préciser que les parties en italique ne sont pas de moi mais elles viennent de la chanson **_**Animadversion**_** de Eths. J'ai décidé d'en placer quelques unes parce-qu'il ne faut pas oublier que cette fic s'en inspire et aussi parce-qu'elles expriment très bien certaines choses alors autant les mettre. Bon alors, très différente de la première partie, mais dans les deux cas la mère meure… (y'a d'la joie…) On a aussi le droit à Cass qui pète un plomb et… je vous laisse imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer ensuite ) Voilà, cette fiction est donc officiellement terminée, j'espère que vous l'avez aimée (la première comme la deuxième partie). Je vous souhaite la bonne journée :)**

**Asaliah.**


End file.
